unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoran Lazarević's soldiers
Zoran Lazarevic's soldiers were a large group of privately owned military personnel, that Zoran owned in his search for Shambhala. They were the main enemies of Nathan Drake for the duration of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. They are widely considered to be the most dangerous opponents Drake ever faced due to their advanced weaponary, heavy armour and used of mechanised vehicles. Overview General Information and Tips Most of the soldiers are grunts, easy to handle soldiers, armed with assault rifles or handguns, sometimes wearing helmets and using Riot Shields for protection, being the only ones who power the stationary machine gun turrets. They commonly fire at the player behind cover, occasional throwing grenades and are the easiest opponents to deal with. They form the core majority of Zoran's army and commonly wear grey white military attire. More advanced rarer soldiers appear less commonly and normally wear black military attire with helmets on their heads. They are harder to kill and difficult to deal with using advanced weapons such as the Fal to deal with the player. It is generally advised not to counter or attack the black ones but to rather shoot them as they can prove to be quite difficult in combat. Rarely the player will encounter shotgunners and riot shield wielders. Shotgunners commonly wear black military attire with a black balaclava and are generally very difficult to deal with due to the power of the shotguns they commonly hold, and riot shielders are difficult to deal with due to the shield protecting them and the heavy pistol they commonly carry. They both aggressively advance towards the player and must be dealt with very quickly else they will kill the player easily. Two very dangerous enemies are rocket launchers and snipers. The snipers commonly wear black attire with a head phone mask on their face and carry two of the most lethal weapons, the desert-5 and Dragon Sniper. The Rocket launchers wear black attire with a scarf over their face and fire a heavy rocket at the player capable of killing the player in one shot. It is generally advised to take out the rocket launchers and snipers first because they can kill the player the easiest due to their powerful weapons. Heavily armoured enemies are the most dangerous enemies the players face, they are either thinly armoured wearing black attired with a gas mask, medium armoured wearing a skull mask and black attire or heavily armoured with googles and a balaclava under their ski mask, wearing brown attire. It is advised to avoid hand to hand combat with all of these enemies types as they can kill the player easily with their guns and are extremely good at hand to hand combat. Below are named soldiers, many of which carry specific weapons : *[[Dragan|'Dragan']] is the heavily armored "Helmet soldier". His model is used for the armoured soldiers archetype in the singleplayer campaign (Known as Dragans). He may also be the model for the Heavy Weapons Troops. They are usually armed with a Moss-12, or a FAL in later chapters. *[[Tetram|'Tetram']] is the "Gas Mask soldier". His model is used for the grenadier soldiers archetype in the singleplayer campaign and Co-op (Known as Tetrams).They carry either the M32-Hammer and/or M4 or AK *[[Sark|'Sark ']]' is' the "Face Mask soldier". His model is used for the RPG soldiers archetype in the single player campaign (Known as Sarks) .They always carry the RPG-7. *[[Lovac|'Lovac']]' is th'e "Headphone soldier". His model is used for the sniper soldiers archetype in singleplayer campaign (Known as Lovacs) .They carry either the Desert-5 or the Dragon Sniper *[[Vodnik|'Vodnik']]' '''is the 'Ski Mask soldier". His model is used for the shotgun soldiers archetype in the singleplayer campaign (Known as Vodniks).They carry either a Moss-12, SAS-12 or the Pistole. *[[Zorskel|'Zorskel']]' is the "Skull Mask soldier".His model is used for the armoured soldiers archetype, late in the singleplayer campaign (Known as Zorskels). Like the armoured soldiers archetype their are well armored and carry the SAS-12. *Heavy Soldiers are powerful soldiers that carry GAU-19s. They are tall with tough armour, even wearing armour inside their ski mask, unlike Dragans. * [[Lieutenant Draza|'''Lieutenant Draza]] is a very tough soldier who is Lazarevic's right-hand man. He is a boss that the player must encounter in Chapter 14 - Tunnel Vision. Weapons *Riot Shield Trivia *'Tetram', Sark, Lovac, Vodnik, Zorskel, and Lieutenant Draza are all Multiplayer skins. Each one has their own unique sayings and quotes, particularly noticeable is the superb voice acting used to be able to tell each one apart just by hearing their voices in multiplayer. However, all these soldiers, excluding Draza and Zorskel, jump and groan using Dragan's voice. **All of Lazarevic's soldiers also returned for Uncharted 3 Multiplayer as selectable skins, once purchased from the Classic Skins DLC pack (Zorskel is excluded, however he appears in Co-op Adventure as a sub-boss). However, many of the soldiers had their original outfits modified to look more like single player soldiers. For example, Lovac no longer wears his signature headphones, making him the M4 wielding soldier from Chapter 23 - Reunion, Vodnik is now a helmeted soldier, and Dragan now wears body armor. Sark and Tetram, however, only had colors in their outfits changed. Another interesting fact is that, while almost all of the voice files from Lazarevic's soldiers are present in single-player (as they were recycled from U2 for U3), none of Lazarevic's soldiers have their original voices; they have instead been replaced by the various custom hero/villain voices. **On another note, however, one could argue that Tetram kept his original voice actor, as his voice files from U3 sound very similar to his voice in U2. **The grunting sound clips originally from Dragan that were shared with many of the soldiers in U2 Multiplayer were given to Talbot in U3, despite the fact that Talbot is British and sounds nothing at all like Dragan. *In the Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Co-op Adventure map, Borneo, Lazarevic's soldiers make a triumphant return as the main enemies, with Lieutenant Draza acting as the final boss. They appear again in the Airport Co-op Adventure map. Category:Characters in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Category:Factions in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Category:Multiplayer skins in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased __NOEDITSECTION__